Pikachu
é um pokémon do tipo elétrico e evolui para Raichu com a pedra do trovão. Pikachu é o Pokémon mais conhecido da série, pois um deles era o protagonista do anime. Pikachu costumam ser encontrados em florestas e campos e são umas das únicas espécies encontradas em todas as Regiões Pokémon nos RPGs Originais. O nome Pikachu vem da onomatopéia Pika-Pika, que significa "brilhar", "faiscar" e a onomatopéia chū, o som de um rato no Japão. Pikachu são raramente agressivos e geralmente vivem em grupos, que, quando ameaçados, podem atacar o inimigo com uma produção de eletricidade e expulsá-lo, provocando fortes ferimentos se essa eletricidade for aplicada com uma grande energia. Foi o oitava personagem de ficação mais lucrativo em 2002, segundo levantamento da revista Forbes.BORGO, Érico. (29 de Setembro de 2003). Os 10 personagens mais lucrativos de 2002. Acessado em 13 de Junho de 2007 Características gerais Pikachu são amarelos e têm orelhas pontiagudas com pontas pretas. Eles têm também um rabo formando um raio com seu começo sendo marrom. A partir de Pokémon Diamond & Pearl, os rabos de Pikachu fêmeas apresentavam um corte em "V" na ponta do rabo. Sua característica física mais marcante são suas bochechas vermelhas, que funcionam como eletrodos e emitem eletricidade. Pikachu selvagens se alimentam basicamente de Berries e, ao invés de subir na árvores para pegar uma, utiliza pequenos choques que fazem com que o alimento se desprenda da árvore. Seu habitat natural são florestas e campos, embora muitos deles se concentrem em áreas de grande atividade elétrica, como usinas elétricas. No jogo, pikachus evoluem de pichu quando estes fazem uma amizade com os seus respectivos treinadores. Pikachus podem evoluir com o auxílio de uma Pedra do Trovão, embora no jogo, a maioria deles se recuse a isso, da mesma forma que aconteceu com o Pikachu do Ash no anime. Pikachu é um pokémon roedor que habita a floresta de Viridian, suas cargas elétricas se concentram em suas bochechas, é um pokémon difícil de treinar por causa do seu temperamento difícil, é bastante procurado para ser um pokémon de estimação por causa da sua aparência fofa, porém também e bem forte em batalhas. Pikachu nos video games Nos video games, Pikachu é um dos únicos Pokémon que pode ser encontrado em todos os RPGs Originais, indo desde Pokémon Red & Blue a Pokémon Diamond & Pearl e é tipicamente encontrado em níveis baixos, normalmente por volta do Lv. 20. Pikachu é também o primeiro Pokémon do jogador em Pokémon Yellow, o jogo que o tornou o Pokémon mais popular e deu o pontapé inicial para o anime. Em outros jogos, os jogadores usam Pikachu como Pokémon elétrico para Ginásios em volta do quarto e sexto deles e raramente são usados em batalhas fortes, muitas vezes descartado ou evoluído para Raichu. Normalmente, Pikachu são usados em conjunto com o item Light Ball, que lhe dobra o stats Special Attack e torna Pikachu usável em batalhas difíceis. Como esse item aumenta apenas o Special Attack de um Pikachu, muitos jogadores preferem não evoluí-lo. Além de RPGs Originais, Pikachu também apareceu como protagonista em Hey You, Pikachu! e Pokémon Channel, onde ambos interagiam com o Pokémon. Fora da série Pokémon, Pikachu aparece nos três jogos da série Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros., Super Smash Bros. Melee e em Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Nos video games, há um tipo de Pikachu muito aspirado pelos jogadores: é o famoso Pikachu com a técnica Surf, um ataque do tipo água e, portanto, não compatível com Pikachu normais. Esse tipo de Pikachu só pode ser obtido em um truque em Pokémon Yellow, eventos da Nintendo e o jogador pode obtê-lo em Pokémon Battle Revolution, após este vencer em todos os dez colosseums de Pokétopia. Além deste vir com Surf, o Pikachu de Pokémon Battle Revolution vem com o raríssimo golpe Volt Tackle, obtido apenas pelo meio de cruzamento. No jogo Pokémon Trading Card para Game Boy Color, há uma carta promocional denominada "Surfing Pikachu" (Pikachu Surfista), tendo como único ataque o Surf. Ele é obtido trocando com o personagem Ishihara. Há também uma carta chamada "Flying Pikachu" (Pikachu Voador) obtida do mesmo modo. Pikachu no anime thumb|right|150px|Pikachu do anime. Pikachu do Ash Pikachu do ash é um dos protagonistas do anime de Pokémon, sendo o parceiro e melhor amigo do garoto Ash Ketchum. Normalmente em Kanto, treinadores iniciantes escolhem entre um Bulbasaur, Charmander e Squirtle, mas o garoto Ash Ketchum acabou não podendo escolher nenhum dos três, já que todos foram escolhidos. O Professor Carvalho, a pessoa autorizada a entregar um desses Pokémon a treinadores iniciantes, explica a Ash que ainda sobrou um último Pokémon, mas com um pequeno problema. Ash não quer saber disso e percebe que o Pokémon problemático é um Pikachu que odeia ficar dentro da Pokébola e pessoas. Mesmo assim, Ash decide iniciar sua jornada com ele. Após problemas com Spearows, Ash e Pikachu têm que fugir e pegam emprestada uma bicicleta de uma garota. Os Spearows não desistem e ao derrubarem Ash e Pikachu, já ferido, o goaroto tenta impedir os Spearows de atacarem Pikachu. Pikachu acaba pulando na frente e desfere um estrondoso Choque do Trovão. Após acordarem, Pikachu se torna o melhor amigo de Ash e vice-versa. O Pikachu de Ash adora a comida que Brock faz para ele e também adora maçãs, mas sua comida preferida é catchup. Ele também se comunica com os outros falando partes de seu nome e até tem sons específicos para algum personagem. O maior exemplo disso é Pikachu chamando o Togepi de Misty, sempre o chamando por "Pi-Pi-Pi!". O Pikachu de Ash aparenta ser macho, embora nunca tenha sido revelado seu sexo. Há uma sátira que acompanha Pikachu e a garota protagonista, Misty, May e Dawn, que sempre que se conhecem, Pikachu destrói sua bicicleta. Pikachu é o único Pokémon que apareceu em todos os episódios do anime e nunca se separou de Ash por muito tempo. Na maioria das vezes que é separado, se encontra com Meowth e, juntos, tentam encontrar seus donos. O Pikachu de Ash é diferente dos outros, sendo mais forte que muitos outros Pokémon elétricos, mesmo perdendo para alguns deles. Sparky O Pikachu de Ritchie chamado Sparky, se destaca de outros Pikachus por seu pequeno cabelo. Outros No episódio 39 (O Adeus do Pikachu), apareceu um bando de Pikachu que quase fizeram Ash abandonar o seu pikachu. No episódio 67 (Batalha no Poké-Curral) apareceu um Pikachu surfista de olhos azuis claros chamado Puka. Puka tem uma habilidade de sentir as grandes ondas. Pikachu apareceu também em "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!", onde um Pikachu e seu irmão, Pichu, são raptados por um Skarmory e a Equipe Go-Getters tem que salvá-los Pikachu nos mangás Pikachu apareceu em todos os mangás de Pokémon, sendo o primeiro Pokémon Adventures. Nesse mangá, Red, o primeiro protagonista, captura um Pikachu na Floresta de Viridian e este acaba se tornando seu maior amigo, assim como Ash no anime. Dois anos depois, Red desaparece e Pikachu se une a Yellow para procurá-lo. Em Pokémon em Quadrinhos, o único mangá lançado no Brasil e originalmente publicado como The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Pikachu é o pokémon de Ash e seu fiel companheiro, ao contrário de seus outros pokémons (Fearow e Pidgeotto). A série tem um enredo cômico, com Pikachu e Ash fazendo coisas que não dão certo, mesmo assim tentam. Já no mangá Magical Pokémon Journey, Hazel, a protagonista, tem um Pikachu como Pokémon inicial e sempre acabam se metendo em encrencas por causa de suas personalidades. Referências Ver também * Pichu * Raichu * Anexo:Lista de episódios do Pokémon * Pokédex Nacional Categoria:Mascote Categoria:Personagens da série Pokémon Categoria:Roedores fictícios Categoria:Pokémons